Dark Attractions
by CandyFlavoredDestruction
Summary: She was their light, their salvation. Nothing could take that away. Not any other arrancars, shinigami, and definitely not Aizen. She was theirs. SzayelxOC, GrimmxOC, NnoitraxOC. Chappie 1 is a demo. Vote for your paring via review or PM!


Chapter 1: The Segunda Espada

**Hello minna! I'm sorry for not adding another chapter for '**_**I'm**____**I Weak, Gajeel' **_**I have writers block right now. I have had this idea for awhile now and I want to put it down on paper. Once this is finished I will make one were my OC is a visard instead of a hollow. Vote for ****SzayelaporroxOC****, GrimmjowxOC, or NnoitraxOC by review or PM. **

_**Chaa- **_**Mokushiroku speaking**

**Chaa****\- Kyuseihu speaking**

**~Arashi-chan **

**Chapter 1**

I walked aimlessly in the white corridors of Las Noches. I idly twirled a strand of my white hair between my thumb and index finger before sighing and letting it drop back on to my shoulder. I stopped in front of a door with a gothic style _2_ on it. I pushed the door open and winced as it groaned in protest. Once inside my barracks I closed the door and laid on the bed. I hated my room. It was all white with a few black decorations. At least when was just Baraggan, Harribel, Aaroniero, and I it was a bit more colorful. But of course, Baraggan-sama was dead now.

"_What?" Tier Harribel flinched at my indignant shriek._

"_Baraggan was killed by an ex shinigami and he is now our ruler." Tier-chan looked down at me since she had a good 6 inches on my 5'3" figure. Her gaze was apologetic as she knew how much the death of my idol affected me._

_I screamed and up rooted the nearest tree and chucked it at another. Once again Tier flinched and I had to repeat 'don't shoot the messenger' over and over like a mantra._

That was the day I started hating Sama. I never said his name which pissed him off. Much to Grimmjow and I's amusement. I was very cautious about showing my hate around the prick and acted like I couldn't care less. But I didn't hide my hatred after he threatened the life of my fraccion.

"_The Espada meeting is over," Sama sat there with a smirk on his face._

_In the room were Starrk-kun, myself, Tier-chan, Ulquiorra-kun, Nnoitra, Grimmjow-kun, Sama and his pets, Aaroniero,_

_and people I didn't bother to learn the names of._

"_Chelia-chan would you mind staying here for a bit?" his voice rang out as I was about to leave._

_I nodded silently as everyone left. Sama got up and stalked towards me._

"_Chelia-chan, I know you don't like me," Under statement of the century, "but if you do anything to rebel against me you will have the life of sweet, innocent Temari on your hands."_

_My eyes widened, "You arrogant Fuck!"_

I shook my head to get rid of any stray thoughts. I sat up and stretched. I grabbed my zanpakutos from their position on the wall and examined them lovingly. One had black blade and the square hand guard was dark gray. The grip was wrapped in electric blue ribbon with two strands hanging down. The sheath was a onyx color. This is Mokushiroku **[1]**. The other one had a white blade and the circular hand guard was light gray. The grip was wrapped in yellow ribbon with two strands hanging down. The sheath was a pale yellow color. That was Kyuuseihu **[2]**. I strapped them in a x formation across my back and left the room.

_**When are you going to kill Aizen, Brat? **_Moku's gruff voice rumbled in my mind.

**Hime doesn't have to kill anyone. **Kyuu's child like voice answered.

_I'll kill him someday, so don't worry about it Moku. I do have eternity to do it._

_**That's true anyways you're 10 minutes early to the meeting when your usually barley there on time. What's the matter, Brat?**_

_I just have a weird feeling. I'm okay._

**Hime…**

"Vermilion!" I raised my head to greet the only person who called me by my last name.

"Nnoitra," I gave one of my rare smiles, "you're early."

He gave me a smirk, "So Are you Shorty."

I twitched lightly at the nickname. "It's not my fault you're 2 feet taller than me."

We walked the rest of the way to the meeting room with him staring at my chest and me hitting him in the stomach since I can't reach his face. Typical day when both of us are together. We stopped bickering as we stopped in front of the double doors and Nnoitra pushed them open. The only people in the room were Tier, Ulquiorra, and Szayelaporro. Tier gave me a small smile, Ulquiorra nodded his head, and Szayel gave me an overly enthusiastic wave.

I sat down in my usual spot next Szayel. Szayel turned towards me.

"Lia-chan, its good to see that Nnoitra is in one piece."

"You and I both know I wouldn't kill him, Szaz." I gave my best friend a smirk.

"I have to agree with you on that, Lia." he chuckled.

"It's because I'm too fuckin' hot!" Ulquiorra gave an annoyed glare towards the 5th Espada.

"You wish, Nnoi."

**[1] Apocalypse **

**[2] Savior**

**Here's chapter 1 of 'Dark Attraction'! Remember to vote via PM or review need 3 reviews and 1 PM for the next chapter!**


End file.
